Artemi Panarin
| birth_place = Korkino, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 11 | weight_lb = 170 | position = Left wing | shoots = Right | league = NHL | team = New York Rangers | former_teams = Vityaz Chekhov Ak Bars Kazan SKA Saint Petersburg Chicago Blackhawks Columbus Blue Jackets | ntl_team = RUS | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2008 | career_end = }} Artemi Panarin (born Artemi Sergeyevich Panarin on October 30, 1991) is a Russian professional ice hockey left winger who currently is playing for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has previously played for the Chicago Blackhawks and the Columbus Blue Jackets. Playing Career KHL Artemi was not selected in the 2010 NHL Draft and began his professional hockey career in the Kontinental Hockey League with HC Vityaz. Midway through the 2012–13 season, he was traded by Vityaz after producing 18 points in 40 games to SKA Saint Petersburg in exchange for a draft pick on January 31, 2013. Artemi tallied 26 goals and 62 points in 54 appearances for St. Petersburg during the 2014–15 season. He played a significant role in the team's championship run, registering 20 points in 20 postseason games. He was named to the KHL first all-star team in 2014–15. NHL On April 29, 2015, Artemi signed a two-year entry-level contract with the Chicago Blackhawks and scored his first career NHL goal against Henrik Lundqvist of the New York Rangers in the first game for the Blackhawks. On February 17, 2016, Artemi scored his first career NHL hat trick against the New York Rangers. He appeared in 80 games for the Blackhawks during the 2015–16 season, during which he recorded 30 goals and 47 assists. He led all rookies with 77 points, which also ranked within top ten among all skaters for the season. Artemi found instant chemistry with teammates Patrick Kane and fellow-Russian Artem Anisimov on the Blackhawks’ second line. Kane (who was the NHL’s MVP and leading scorer in 2015–16) cited him as a major contributor to his success. On April 15, 2016, Artemi scored his first NHL playoff goal in game two of the 2016 Stanley Cup playoffs against the St. Louis Blues. During the playoffs, he had a total of seven points. On June 22, 2016, Artemi was awarded the Calder Memorial Trophy, awarded to the NHL's top rookie, at the 2016 NHL Awards. He was also awarded the 2015-16 Kharlamov Trophy, given to the best professional Russian hockey player by the Russian Hall of Fame. On June 23, 2017, the Blackhawks traded Artemi to the Columbus Blue Jackets along with Tyler Motte and a sixth-round pick in 2017 in exchange for Brandon Saad, Anton Forsberg and a fifth-round pick in the 2018 NHL Entry Draft. Artemi had a record-tying achievement of picking up five primary assists in one game on December 8, 2017 to help Columbus defeat the New Jersey Devils 5–3. On March 20, 2018, he scored his second career hat-trick (and an assist) to clinch a 5-3 win against the New York Rangers. On April 3, 2018, he surpassed the Blue Jackets' franchise points record after scoring 80 points in 80 games. On July 1, 2019, Artemi signed a seven-year, $81.5 million contract with the New York Rangers, worth an annual average of $11.642 million. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Junior Artemi was part of the Russian men's under 20 team that won a gold medal at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Russia was trailing Canada 3-0 in third period of the championship game. With 17:27 left on the clock in the third period Panarin would make it 3-1, igniting a comeback. With 4:38 left in the game, he would go on to score the game winner, on route to a 5-3 win which is considered the greatest comeback victory in the history of World Junior Championships, trailing 3-0 after two periods in the gold medal game, to win 5-3. Senior Artemi made his senior team debut, when he was included on the roster, in one of the rounds of EuroHockeyTour in the 2013-14 season. He was selected to the top senior squad for Russia's hockey team in the 2015 IIHF World Championship, earning a silver medal. He recorded up 10 points in 10 games. He also played in the 2016 IIHF World Championship, where Russia earned a bronze medal. Early in the tournament coach Oleg Znarok formed a highly productive line of Panarin (six goals and nine assists) and his former SKA Saint Petersburg teammates Vadim Shipachyov (six goals and 12 assists) and Evgenii Dadonov (six goals and seven assists). Artemi, Shipachyov, and Dadonov finished as the top three scorers of the tournament. Artemi represented Russia at the 2016 World Cup of Hockey. Accolades *Gagarin Cup Champion (KHL) (2015) *Calder Memorial Trophy (2015-16) *NHL All Rookie Team (2015-16) *Kharlamov Trophy (2016) Personal Life Artemi moved to the United States in August of 2015 after joining the Chicago Blackhawks. He didn't speak English at the time and moved in with a Russian-born family who were Chicago residents. The family helped Panarin transition to his new surroundings and culture. He also has a personal translator who helped him conduct interviews before and after games. His fellow Russian teammates, Viktor Tikhonov (who briefly played with the Blackhawks in 2015) and Artem Anisimov also helped him understand English while playing in North America. He was affectionately nicknamed the "Bread Man" (a reference to the Panera Bread restaurant chain) by his teammates and coaches on the Blackhawks, which was retained when he was traded to the Blue Jackets. Category:1991 births Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:Russian ice hockey left wingers Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Ak Bars Kazan players Category:SKA Saint Petersburg players Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:New York Rangers players